Coming Home
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Kushina has a very special welcome planned for Naruto's return. Naruto x Kushina. One-shot. Graphic incest smut. Lemon. A little bit of love.


Kushina stood at the gates of Konoha, barely able to contain her excitement. She knew that Naruto would be embarrassed by her greeting him when he returned but she didn't care. She hadn't seen him in two years and today was the day that he was supposed to come home. He was going to get a motherly welcome. Pride filled her heart as she thought about how much her little boy must have grown and matured over these two years with Jiraiya's training. He must be so strong by now. Kushina perked up when she noticed two silhouettes in the distance. Despite the taller frame of one of them, the bright blonde hair gave away who it was instantly.

Kushina waved her hands in the air and called out loudly. "Naruto!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Naruto!" Kushina moaned out loudly, cumming for the fourth time today.

"Ka-san." Naruto whispered, leaning in so his mouth was right next to Kushina's ear. "You feel just as amazing as ever."

"Ahhh!" Kushina was moaning again, Naruto wasting no time going back to his hard and fast rhythm.

The mother was bent over the dining room table, her red hair splayed out and hands gripping the wood while her son was ramming into her from behind again and again, both of them sweaty and naked.

"Oh yes Naruto! Don't stop sweetie! Don't stop!" It had been far too long since Kushina had felt Naruto's thick cock deep inside of her cunt. He had never made her feel this good before. She wasn't sure if it was cause of the two years without him or cause of how much he had grown but she didn't care. She just wanted more. "So good Naruto! Fuck me harder!"

Naruto strained his muscles as he fucked his mother with more force. Each moan and plea that Kushina made was music to his ears. He missed that sultry yet angelic voice so much. So many nights he would envision her back glistening with sweat and her ass turning red from the slaps against his thighs. And now, he finally got to see that sight again. She was tighter than he remembered. He somehow found the strength to fuck her even harder, making her legs tremble. With each thrust the table moved just a little bit and Kushina's tits rubbed against the hard wood. They were going to break it at this rate.

"N-N-Naruto...I'm gonna c-cum again..." Kushina mumbled in between her moans. She had never felt anything like this in her life.

Naruto leaned forward again, grabbing Kushina's hair and pulling on it, bringing her that much closer. "Cum for me Ka-san." He whispered, driving Kushina over the edge again. Naruto never let up though, pounding her hard through her orgasm.

"Narutooo!" Kushina moaned as the table gave way and fell apart. Naruto rolled over and landed on his back, his head hitting the floor hard.

"Ow." He groaned. Before he could sit up, Kushina was on top of him, her lust filled eyes looking down at him. She looked down at his throbbing length, amazed.

"How are you still hard? You really have grown a lot since the last time I saw you." Kushina scanned her son's hard body with her eyes and examined it with her hands. He was so much more lean and chiseled now. "Not the same dumb shinobi as when you left."

Naruto smirked and leaned up. "You're still the same sexy young kunoichi as when I left." His hands moved to her ass and cupped the side of her neck.

Kushina giggled. "I'm not as young as I once was."

Naruto gave her ass a spank and started kissing her neck. "Still young enough to fuck."

"Naruto!" She moaned as his cock impaled her again.

"Ride me Ka-san." Naruto whispered Kushina obediently started bouncing on Naruto's thick rod, welcoming the familiar pleasure. She laid him back down and started kissing his neck, her moans turning sharp every time she felt a squeeze or slap against her pale ass cheeks, which had turned very red by this point.

"Naruto...I love your cock." Kushina moaned. "It hits my pussy so deep...so good...so thick."

Naruto grinned. "Are you gonna cum again Ka-san?"

Kushina nodded, already feeling her next release coming. Naruto's hand on her neck moved to grab and pull her hair back, making her moan turn sharp once again, so that he could see his mother's face. He moved his hand from her hair and placed his middle finger against her lips. She was so consumed by lust at this point that she just started sucking on it straight away. Heavy moans left her throat as she closed her eyes and ran her tongue over and around the digit, sucking heavily on it, just like she would if it were her son's hard cock. Naruto removed his finger with some resistance from Kushina's mouth and started moving it lower along her back. She knew what was coming when she felt his other hand squeeze and spread her ass cheek.

"Naurto, you can't-" The slick digit was thrust deep inside Kushina's asshole, triggering another orgasm from the kunoichi. A low gruttal moan was elicited from her and for once Naruto allowed her to cum without interference. His mother shaking over him was quite a sight. She collapsed on top of him once it had passed, a smile on her face from the bliss.

It wasn't until Naruto turned them over that she felt his cock still rock hard inside of her. How much could this kid take?

"You're a monster." Was all she managed to say, making a small grin. Naruto returned the smile and started slowly rocking his hips, teasing his mother with the light sensations.

"I'm going to cum soon." Naruto said, looking lustfully into her eyes. "Do you want that Ka-san?"

"Yes." She said instantly. "Under one condition."

"What?"

Kushina leaned up and whispered. "You fuck me as hard as you possibly can." Kushina lay back down and smiled up at him.

Naruto stared for a moment and nodded. "Anything you want." He leaned down and kissed Kushina gently along her chest, planting pecks on her large soft breasts. She breathed quietly at the calmer change of pace, his lips capturing both of her nipples before working his way back up to her neck.

"Oh Naruto..." She said in a hushed breath.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, to which she responded with closed eyes and a quiet moan.

"I love you Ka-san." He whispered, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Naruto." Kushina replied, a smile formed on her lips as she cupped her son's cheek.

Naruto slammed into her, pounding her cunt for all he was worth.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me Naruto!" Kushina kept screaming her son's name, unable to say anything else. Her hands gripped at Naruto's back, holding on for dear life as he fucked away the rest of her sanity.

"Ka-san!" Naruto groaned, getting closer and closer with every thrust. Her cunt just kept bringing him back in for more. She was so tight and drenched. "I'm...I'm cumming."

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed, cumming harder than she ever had in her life. Her body writhed as spurt after thick heavy spurt of steaming cum filled her cunt. Naruto had never cum this hard before. His face was in his mother's neck and chest pressing against her tits as his hips kept bucking and dumping his hot seed deep in her womb.

Kushina was so full. Her cunt was overflowing, spunk literally dripping out of her as the last of Naruto's cum was drained out of his cock. She had milked him for everything he had and now they were lying on the dining room floor in sheer bliss.

Kushina held on to her boy tight, Naruto's head resting atop her bosom. It felt so right. She was never going to let him go off like that again.

 **A/N: I apologise if the "ka-san" honorific is completely inaccurate. I have literally no idea how it works aside from what I've managed to pick up from other fanfics. Honorifics aren't usually what I focus on when I watch Naruto. I would usually avoid using it but I can't deny how much hotter I think it sounds so hopefully it had the intended effect instead of making you all cringe from my ignorance.**


End file.
